More
by FangZeronos
Summary: When Joe gets badly hurt in a fight with Barizorg, Ahim takes it hardest. Set in an AU after Episodes 11 and 12 of Gokaiger. Joe/Ahim Pairing


**Title: More  
>Author: R1 MaxPoseidon/FangZeronos/FangJoker  
>CoupleCharacter: Ahim de Famille & Joe Gibken (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)  
>Short Summary: After the events of Episodes 11 and 12, Ahim starts to wonder about how she feels about the Blue Gokaiger. <strong>

It seemed like the two were avoiding each other more and more. Ahim was always sticking close to Doc, Luka, or Marvelous, but she avoided Joe like the bubonic plague. Even Joe noticed it. Where she used to sit across from him at the table, she traded seats with Luka just so she could avoid looking at him without feeling like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Something about Ahim was starting to irritate Joe about Ahim, and he was going to find out what, no matter the costs.

That night, Ahim was standing in the Crows nest, looking out into the clouds as she thought about what her heart and head was telling her. She didn't hear Luka come up, but she sighed and turned towards her regardless when the Yellow Pirate started talking to her.

"Ahim?" Luka asked, walking over to her and putting her hand on her back. She looked at her Pink teammate, and she turned towards her. "What's wrong? You've been up here for hours, ever since Joe left. Something's bothering you, and you're never one to keep something bottled up."

Ahim motioned like she was moving her hair out of her face, but in reality she was wiping a tear away from her eyes. She sighed, but she turned and looked at Luka. "Luka-san….it's nothing….I promise…" she muttered, turning her face away before Luka could see the pain in her eyes.

"You can't lie to me, Ahim. I know something's bugging you so bad that you're not even smiling. What's wrong?" Luka was never one to give up, and she sure as hell didn't plan on it now.

Sighing, Ahim crossed her hands over her stomach like she was known to do all the time, and she knew that she was cornered. Luka didn't give up, and that made her a bit angry that she was going to have to admit something that she didn't want to. "How….how do you explain to someone….how you feel about them?" the one known as GokaiPink asked, looking at her friend in the Yellow. She wiped her eyes softly, and she waited to see what Luka would say.

Luka started thinking about it, and she felt her eyes get wide. "Oh….my….God…..you like him," she muttered, the light finally clicking on in her head.

"Mmm….I…I just don't know if he can like me back or if I'm wasting my time," Ahim sighed, shaking her head. She looked off the edge of the crow's nest, looking at all of the happy couples below on the ground, holding hands, kissing, just enjoying each others company. "I know I'm the one that's most cheerful out of us, but this hurts. I don't….I don't know what to do…."

Luka was starting to say something, and she'd put her hand on the other girls shoulder. The ever familiar tune of their Mobirate rang, and Luka answered hers. "What is it?"

"_It's Joe. Get down here now,"_ Marvelous' voice rang out, causing Ahim to freeze and look scared. Luka sighed, and she put her hand on Ahim's cheek, looking at the girl in the Pink.

"Come on," Luka said, leading Ahim back into the main room of the ship.

When the female Pirates went below, Ahim looked over at Joe, and she ran over to him, knocking Doc and Marvelous out of the way and onto the floor. She took his hand, and she looked at the other two.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" she screamed, her eyes looking scared while her normal calm and quiet demeanor suddenly gone.

"Zangyack got him. That Barizorg bastard ambushed him again. He caught Joe off guard and sliced him up like this," Marvelous said, getting to his knees beside Ahim. He put his hand on her back softly, and he sighed. "It…it doesn't really look good right now, Ahim."

Ahim gave Joe's hand a squeeze, and she hated how clammy he felt. "I'll kill that Barizorg," she growled, her normally passive and calm blue eyes blazing a dark red with anger that nobody thought the Pink Gokaiger was capable of. "He was Joe's friend! How could he do this to him!"

"Ahim. Ahim, calm down," Luka said, trying to calm the younger girl down. She managed to pull her away so that Doc could get to work fixing him up, and she pulled Ahim into a hug that the other girl just melted into, her shoulders shaking all the while.

After a while, Ahim fell asleep in Luka's arms. Luka moved the other girl to the couch, where she instinctively curled up in a ball. The only sounds that filled the room after a while was Ahim sniffling in her sleep. She started whimpering and moaning, trying to keep herself from admitting the nightmare to have access at the front of her mind, but it was difficult. She kept seeing Joe and Barizorg fighting, and she was helpless to stop it.  
>_<p>

_Joe kept struggling and fighting to get up after being knocked down all the time by Barizorg's attacks, but he didn't give in. He knew that somewhere, inside of the hardware, his old friend, Sid, was still alive._

"_SEMPAI! " Joe yelled, thrusting his GokaiSabre towards the Cyborg Zangyack warrior. "SEMPAI! I know that you're still alive in there! Remember!"  
><em>

"_I do not know any "Sid." I am Barizorg, a fully automated warrior for my Master, Waruziru Giru-sama. It is time for you to die by the hands of the Zangyack that you so readily betrayed years ago," Barizorg growled, charging his sword and slashing Joe before stabbing the one people knew as GokaiBlue, making him fall to the ground, blood trickling from his chest and back._

"_JOE!" Ahim screamed from the sidelines, unable to run forward and save her friend since she was being restrained by the other Gokaiger._

"NO!" Ahim screamed, sitting up and wiping some sweat from her forehead. She looked over at the wounded Joe, and she slid off of her couch, going and sitting next to him for a minute. She looked down at him, and she wiped her eyes, having not realized she was crying again. She brushed her hand over his cheek, and she felt him lean into her hand. "Joe-san…." She moved and laid beside him, laying her head on his chest, trying to keep herself together.

Somehow, Joe was able to wake up enough to slid his arm around Ahim, feeling her press in against him as he did. He heard her give a sleepy moan, and he couldn't help but give a small smile. He felt her curl up into him, and he closed his eyes again, hoping to try and rest finally.

"Mmmm….Joe-san…." Ahim whispered, her normal cheeriness starting to return to her otherwise tired voice, the dream not very much in her mind since she was with Joe. "Don't…don't leave me…."

"Never leave you," Joe muttered, his eyes fluttering open a bit to look down at Ahim. "I won't ever leave…."

That was all that Ahim needed to hear. She laid her head on his chest again, and she closed her eyes finally, letting sleep wash over them both. She finally felt content, but the next words would make the difference when they woke up.

"Arigato….boku no ai…." Ahim whispered, closing her eyes and feeling safer and more content with Joe. She hoped that she'd be able to gather the courage to talk to him, but she was going to wait until the time that it became relevant.


End file.
